Infernal Swineclops
|imagewidth = 400px }} The Infernal Swineclops is a mob exclusive to The Forge event in Don't Starve Together. It serves as the current final boss for the event. He appears to be a large hybrid consisting of characteristics of a boar, cow, and beetle. He wears spiked green battle armor with a huge beetle-like carapace. His overall distinction with the Grand Forge Boarrior is that he is a boxer and he doesn't appear to be injured. Behavior The Infernal Swineclops shows up in the 12th round after the Rhinocebros are defeated. Battlemaster Pugna calls out to the Infernal Swineclops, noting of the survivors' many victories prior to combating the final boss. Infernal Swineclops has two modes, offense mode and defense mode. Offense mode has the Infernal Swineclops leap up into the air, has a low attack period, and a brutal punch, with his attacks gaining intensity over time. In defense mode, the Infernal Swineclops moves very quickly, swiftly jabbing at the player who has gained aggro on them, but is susceptible to special attack stuns. The Infernal Swineclops shifts between offense and defense if the boss takes too much damage, is hit by a special attack that breaks shields, "sheds" his skin, "sheds" his skin in the Living Staff's Life Blossom, if enough time passes, if he can't touch the player who gained aggro, or if the player who gained aggro attempts to move as far away from the boss. The Infernal Swineclops appears to have several phases, just like the Grand Forge Boarrior. The 1st phase has him sticking to defense mode, which leaves him quick and susceptible to stuns, unless the player who gained aggro somehow forces offense mode through the aid of other player(s). The 2nd phase has the Infernal Swineclops roaring and beating on his chest, introducing how bad offense mode is to fight if one were to facetank it. Offense mode in this form allows his punches to chain into each other, including a "temper" slam if enough damage was taken in this phase. The 3rd phase has the Infernal Swineclops have the deadliest offense mode possibly seen. Offense mode has the flurry of seemingly infinite punches, if a tank gets too close, which easily tears through them if interruptions aren't made to this attack. If the Infernal Swineclops dies, it will reveal its actual eye during its fall. If the team is defeated by the Infernal Swineclops, the Infernal Swineclops throws a flower similar in appearance to a flower in the Living Staff's Life Blossom up in the air and poses with his back turned. Tips * The team's main tank will survive longer by equipping the Blacksmith's Edge, and using the parry ability wisely. * The Infernal Swineclops will only sleep after performing a jump attack; this can lead to difficult scenarios if the Swineclops pummels the team's tank to death inside the Life Flowers, then jumps out of the flowers toward his next victim. * If the Swineclops manages to escape the flowers, Woodie can give the team time to recover by chucking Lucy and running away (Woodie will still take some damage, but will escape the brunt of Swineclops' pummeling attacks.) * To avoid the pummeling in the final phase, the main tank should periodically switch out with Woodie and back away from the Swineclops to ensure that at least one tank stays alive at a time. * Both in attack and defense mode, the Infernal Swineclops has ridiculously low attack cooldowns; even an experienced player using Woodie's Chuck Lucy special cannot interrupt consistently.. Gallery Infernal_Swineclops_Sleeping.png|Infernal Swineclops sleeping Swineclops_Forge_Ad.png|Infernal Swineclops as seen on The Forge advertisement. Category:Events